The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering device with a paging function.
Conventional automatic telephone answering devices with a paging function include a device which calls a paging company upon reception of a message previously recorded by a calling party, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-25607, and equivalent devices commercially available in the U.S.A. In these conventional devices, recording an outgoing instruction message on a telephone answering device (TAD) is made difficult because of complicated instructions necessitated by the complex operation. Furthermore, it is also difficult for many calling parties to understand the outgoing message and follow instructions represented by the outgoing message.